The Ataris: Here In This Diary
by Green Gallant
Summary: Continuation of X High School, while moving to the University of Washington Kori thinks about her relationship with Rich and thier last days together. Part 2 of X High School series to college fic. Rich/Kori. Based on the song.


_Author's Note: Hey guys, this is a follow up to X High School, it's pretty straight-forward just details her thoughts and feelings as she travels from home to the University of Washington in Seattle. Hope you guys like it. I've wanted to do a songfic to this for the longest time. Kind of glad I finally got around to it, and I think it's kind of important in making the transition from high school fic to college fic which may span another story or two depending on what direction I take. It's all building up to the sequel of X High school "Welcome to Edgemore" hope you like it. Enjoy. _

**The Ataris: In This Diary**

As they continued along the interstate Kori pulled out her diary and looked through it. It had been a while since she wrote in it, 2 weeks at most. Taking a pen from her purse she decided to write about recent events. It was a long drive to Washington U. As she scratched down some ideas, she thought back to the last few days. It would be a long time before she returned to San Antholas, still she was glad she could spend her last day or so with Richard. As they raced down the interstate she turned on the radio and tuned it to the local station and heard an intrestring guitar riff as the song started. It was The Ataris with In This Diary.

_Here in this diary_

_I write you visions of my summer_

_It was the best I ever had_

_There were choruses and sing-alongs_

_and that unspoken feeling_

_of knowing that right now is all that matters_

Kori nodded as she continued writing as she remembered back to a night she spent with Richard earlier in the week. They walked down the street together hand in hand in the dead of night, having just come back from a movie. Coming out of the allyway he leaned his girlfriend up against the brick wall and gently kissed her. Kori held his cheek as she recieved his kiss and returned the favor and ran her other hand down his side and he brushed his hand against her shoulder and down to her breast. Kori broke away from the kiss and smiled at him before slipping under his arm and taking off.

"Hey come back here!" he laughed as she splashed through the rain puddles and took off after her.

It was pouring down rain in one section of town as she ran down the sidewalk in her white button up shirt. Rich tackled her and knocked her into a puddle by accident. Kori laughed and splashed him with the water getting him soaked as payback. After helping her up Kori pushed him back into the water on his back. And straddled him in the puddle and kissed him, they had a little to drink earlier which explained some of thier behavior. Kori giggled to herself at the memory. After getting up they went to a store and bought some dry clothes and tried not to look the cashier in the eye as they paid for the clothes. After changing into their new clothes, they went to a landromat to dry out their clothes from earlier and sat out on the hood of his car as they waited on thier clothes.

_All the nights we stayed up talking_

_listening to 80s songs;_

_and quoting lines from the movies that we love_

_It still brings a smile to my face_

_I guess when it comes right down to it_

A while later made it out to the cliffs that overlooked San Antholas and watched the sparkling city lights.

"Thanks for bringing me out here Richard." she told him.

"No problem, that's the most fun I've had in a while." he replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean, with everything that's happened it's nice to let loose once in a while." she said.

"And when you let loose, you really let loose." he joked Kori elbowed his side.

"My dad would kill me if I knew I drank, he'd kill me even more if he knew what we did earlier." she said softly.

"Yeah same here, my dad's a little more leanient but he still doesnt want me to drink till I'm older. But that's never really stopped me before." he shrugged. His girlfriend giggled.

"Yeah alot sure has changed in 12 years." she said.

"Tell me about it, back then we were just some shy kids and now look at us." he replied.

"You think we'd go all the way?" she asked. Her boyfriend quirked an eyebrow.

"All the way?"

"Like getting married." she said.

"Oh that 'all the way'" he said she turned to him.

"What did you think I meant?" she asked.

"Nevermind." he said his girlfriend smiled and shook her head.

"You guys are all the same." she said.

No we're not!" he injected.

_Being grown up isnt half as fun as growing up_

_These are the best years of our lives_

_The only thing that matters is just following your heart_

_And eventually you'll finally get it right_

Kori pushing him jokingly.

"I'm just messing with you ok?" she smiled. Rich smiled and shook his head.

_Breaking into hotel swimming pools_

_and wrecking havoc on our world_

_Hanging out at truck stops just to pass the time_

_The black top's singing me to sleep_

_Lighting fireworks in the parking lots, _

_illiuminate the blackest nights_

_Cherry Cokes under this moonlit summer sky_

_2015 Riverside, it's time to say 'good-bye'_

_Get on the bus, it's time to go_

Kori smiled as she continued writing in her diary. She had remembered the one night after school, they broke into the old Best Western hotel on the far side of town and had the largest party of the year. She remembered dunking him under the water. And used a stolen firetruck to fill the pool and watching them set off fireworks behind the hotel, until the cops showed up and had to run for thier lives. It was funny how that song was a testament to everything they had done together, it was truly one of the best summers she ever had. And now she was leaving all of that behind, her heart sank a bit when she thought of it, she knew it was for the best. But couldnt help but wonder how much of that was best?

_Being grown up isnt half as fun as growing up_

_These are the best years of our lives_

_The only thing that matters is just following your heart_

_And eventually you'll finally get it right_

_Get it right_

_Get it right_

She arrived at the University of Washington a few hours later and walked into her dorm room for the first time. It was a cozy little apartment that had all the things she needed. On a white wall over the plad deep blue couch was a purple Washington flag with a gold "W" and went out to the balcony to be alone and flipped open her cell phone and brought up her boyfriend's number.

_Being grown up isnt half as fun as growing up_

_These are the best years of our lives_

_The only thing that matters is just following your heart_

_And eventually you'll finally get it right_

Kori comtemplated for a second wether to call him or not, her thumb just about to press the enter key. Back in San Antholas nearly 500 miles away, Rich sat in his bedroom going through his phone messages. Among his stacks of trophies including drag racing and motocross as well as his silver Rookie of the Year trophy were pictures of him and Kori at different ages from little kids to teens. As well as picutres of the rest of his friends. Kori still didnt know whether to call him or not.

_Being grown up isnt half as fun as growing up_

_These are the best years of our lives_

_The only thing that matters is just following your heart_

_And eventually you'll finally get it right_

At the last instant Kori made up her mind and pressed 'enter'. Rich's phone lit up immediatly afterwards and rang.

_Author's Note: That ending really isnt my best work, but I hope you guys liked the story. I'm sorry if it kind of crapped out in the end. I hope you dont see it that way. Anyway this is something I've wanted to do for a while and felt it was an integral part in bridging the gap between X High and Welcome to Edgemore. Let me know what you think. In case your wondering San Antholas was the fictional city X High School was set in, thought it was more original than just calling it Jump City. _

_Please review_

_green gallant_


End file.
